las arenas del tiempo
by phantomhave
Summary: el tiempo puede pasar pero un amor de hace 5000 años jamas se desvanece en un principio sera sakura yami yugi pero al final sera atem y sakura
1. Chapter 1

Este es otra historia ya que se me hizo genial la pareja de atem y sakura haruno.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y de la misma manera los personajes de yugioh, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

LAS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO

CAPITULO 1

SE ENCONTRABA CORRIENDO, NO SE LO IBA A PERDONAR HABIA MATADO A SU HERMOSA DONCELLA A SU PROMETIDA, LO IBA A PAGAR CARO, SE VENGARIA POR LO QUE EL LADRON IZO, NO DEJARIA IMPUNE ESO. SALIO DE PALACIO E IMBABAR AL DRAGON ALADO DE RA PARA LUEGO DESARROLAR UNA BATALLA INCREIBLE QUE DESIDIRA EL DESTINO DEL MUNDO Y DE LOS JUEGOS OSCUROS DE LAS SOMBRAS.

LOS SIETE DABAN TODO SU PODER QUE TENIAN, PERO UN FARAON VALIENTE SACRIFICO SU VIDA PARA DERROTAR AL MAL ENSERRANDO LAS ALMAS EN SIETE ARTICULOS DEL MILENIO Y BORRANDO SU MEMORIA PARA QUE EL CONJURO CON QUE ENCERRO AL MAL NO FUERO REVELADO, EL ANTIGUO FARAON ESPERABA REUNIRSE CON SU AMADA PERO EL DESTINO LE JUGO UNA MALA PASADA Y SU ALMA QUEDO SELLADA EN EL ROMPECABEZAS DEL MILENIO ESPERANDO AH REENACER EN UN NUEVO CUERPO DEL MISMO MODO QUE SU HERMOSA PRINCESA.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

En la actualidad en una ciudad como cualquier otra pero la diferencia es que hay se practicaba el juego de monstruos y por supuesto que había campeones su nombre yugi moto que con sus cartas de dioses egipcios era totalmente invencible así que muchas personas llegaban a retarlo pero todos terminaban derrotados, sus amigos no se explicaban como es que terminaba una batalla y empezaba otra y yugi solo les decía que es como si no pudiera rechazarlos pero ellos sabían que el que hacía todo es yami, pero mientras su amigo estuviera bien, pero había algo que ellos no podían detener y lo peor es que no sabían que era.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela es donde se encontraban y yugi era muy popular aunque a él no le importara en lo más mínimo, al que si le importaba era a Joey ya que siempre decía que era el segundo campeón del duelo de monstruos pero lo asían a un lado lo cual lo deprimía pero su ego lo volvía a elevar, cuando llegaron a la escuela y a su salón había muchos chicos rodeando un pupitre y todos se peleaban por quien se sentara a un lado de ella, cuando ellos entraron Joey como siempre llego asiendo escandalo asiendo que los chicos se volteen asiendo espacio suficiente para que el grupo de amigos pudieran ver a la chica nueva y así fue y todos varones se quedaron embobados ya que la chica era realmente hermosa de un largo cabello que se encontraba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cadera de un exótico color rosa, su cara estaba en forma de corazón pero definida ya que sus ojos eran de un color verde jade acompañado de sus pestañas que eran un poco largas dándole a sus ojos pequeños pero carnosos los cuales se veían muy apetitosos, sus mejillas le daban un aspecto sensual, piel blanca como porcelana y estaba con el típico uniforme del colegio.

Yugi se sonrojo pero no era porque él quisiese sino porque yami estaba influenciando mucho en sus emociones ya que fue yami al que pusieron nerviosos pero como él y yugi era uno mismo lo que sintiera él y yugi lo sentiría igual y de la misma manera pero al revés y para su suerte él fue quien se sentó a lado ya que los chicos se estaban peleando, el aprovecho y les quito el lugar volteo a ver a la chica nueva y esta le sonrió de manera dulce y el como un bobo enamorado mientras los chicos lo veían con cara de pocos amigos y lo maldecían.

El profesor ya había entrado al salón de clases y todos se habían sentado en su lugar por el cual el profesor le habían avisado que tenía una chica nueva en el grupo por lo cual le pidió que se presentara ante la clase y dijera su nombre, como le gustaría que la llamaran, su edad, de donde venía, ella se levantó de su asiento y todos los hombres le pusieron mucha atención.

-yo soy sakura haruno, me gustaría que me llamaran saku, tengo 16 años, vengo del colegio de akatsuki y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos- les decía sakura para después ir a su lugar para tomar la clase

\- muy bien alumnos hoy empezamos con la cultura egipcia….- al terminar la clase sakura salió pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa los chicos la alcanzaron.

-oye saku, soy tistan, el Joey, ella tea y el yugi, a todos nos gustaría que comieras con nosotros- le decía tristan

-si claro me encantaría- respondiendo con una enorme sonrisa, paso el tiempo y por fin las clases habían acabado y los chicos habían quedado de verse con sakura en un restaurante a las tres de la tarde lo cual dijo que sí.

En la casa de yugi, yami estaba que se moría de los nervios porque quería verse estupendo.

-Ya cálmate, te recuerdo que también me alteras a mí- le decía yugi

\- yugi no lo entiendes, me encanta sakura podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista-le decía yami en el reflejo del espejo y de tanto discutir termino con una camisa negra sin mangas con un pantalón de cuero pegado con cadenas, zapatos negros y no puede faltar el rompecabezas del milenio y salió de casa no sin antes decirle al abuelito donde iba a estar para que no esté preocupado y ahora si camino asía el restaurante y cuando llego estaban tristan , Joey y tea solo faltaba sakura y en el momento menos pensado iba llegando ella con una minifalda color blanco, una blusa negra sin mangas y con el cuello ( así como la de ino) y unas botas negras de tacón que le llegaban hasta la rodilla se veía hermosa y robaba miradas.

-guuuaauu te ves muy hermosa saku- le decía tea porque sus amigos no podían ni hablar

-gracias tea, tú también te vez hermosa- y es porque traía una minifalda de color rojo, una blusa blanca y zapatos de tacón blancos- mejor entramos porque ellos nos están viendo raro y entraron acomodándose en una mesa grande y pidiendo comida y para postres pastel y pay, luego fueron a las arenas de combate para ver a los duelistas y fue cuando sakura se dio cuenta de que Joey y yugi traían baraja.

-ustedes son duelistas-

-si yo soy el segundo campeón y él es el primero, no te habías dado cuenta- le decía Joey pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo

-me gustaría intentar tener un duelo con algunos de ustedes, miren hasta tengo una baraja- y antes de que Joey pudiera contestar yugi se le adelanto

-yo combatiré contra ti- y ambos entraron a la arena y tomaron sus posiciones de combate y los dos gritaron duelo con 400 puntos cada uno y el rompecabezas brillo liberando a yami

\- muy bien saku, las damas primero-

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

La verdad no se jugar es cartas así que pondré como se me binó a la mente y también pondré cartas de ortos duelistas Gracias a los que me siguen y siguen todas mis historias

-()- pensamientos

Capítulo 2

-yo combatiré contra ti- y ambos entraron a la arena y tomaron sus posiciones de combate y los dos gritaron duelo con 400 puntos cada uno y el rompecabezas brillo liberando a yami

\- muy bien saku, las damas primero-

\- muy bien pongo a sanga en modo de ataque-

-excelente llamo al guardia zelta, atácalo- y así destruye la carta de sakura y dejándole con 3992

-jinzo en modo de defensa y a lord of d en modo de ataque, destruye a su guardia zelta y termino mi turno- dejando a yami/yugi con 3978 puntos de vida

-muy bien, pondré a mis tres caballeros y los sacrificare para que slifer el dragón de los cielos renazca, destruye a sus monstruos – lanzando una gran bola de energía y despedazando a sus monstruos dejándole con 2880

-ok yugi con que quieres jugar así muy bien ansiedad dear en modo de defensa, ultime trayno y dos cartas boca abajo-

-pondré a curibo y lo sacrificare para traer a mi mago oscuro, este es tu final- los amigos de él estaban celebrando su próximo triunfo pero no contaba que la pequeña sakura estuviera sonriendo

-no yugi será el tuyo porque eso es lo que quería-

\- a que te refieres-

-a que es hora de revelar unas de mis cartas boca abajo y es porque activo a virus, infecta a todos los monstruos del contrincante mas tres cartas que puedo escoger de tu baraja y se irán al cementerio y será el dragón alado de ra, slifer, el mago escoro, obelisco el atormentador y la maga oscura, como te quedo el ojo- todos estaban viendo la batalla y se unieron más amigos como devlin y kaiba estaban sorprendidos de que de un solo golpe elimino a los tres dioses egipcios de yugi

-increíble, como es que lo hizo- kaiba no se podía explicar cómo es que esa chica tenía a yugi c contra las cuerdas

-usare a tiempo y pondré al dinosaurio bebe- yugi/yami sabían que estaban en un predicamento pero sus puntos estaban en 2000 ya que fue una bueno jugada eso tenía que reconocerlo

-ok pero que crees que en los huevos de dragón que acabo de poner y tu reloj hace que salga convirtiéndose en un peligroso dragón negro, destruye a su dragón- creando una gran explosión y dejando con 1777 a yami/yugi

-pondré a mi mamut zombi y al escudo garnad-

-yo creo que no ya que mi segunda carta boca abajo la destapare y es reversa de reversa tiene la función de mandar a mis monstruos al cementerio y revivir a los tuyos pero bajo mi control a cambio de cinco cartas mías al cementerio y eso no es todo mis tres dragones se fusionaran con dos de tus dioses egipcios creando al gran dragón de cinco cabezas, yugi conoces la historia del dragón de menea pues usa la misma técnica solamente que si cortas una cabeza no salen dos sino sale una y con mayor fuerza, que aras- dejando entre las cuerdas a yami/yugi ya que nunca pensó que podría destruir a sus dioses egipcios de un solo golpe y además que los pusiera en su contra

-vamos yugi/yami los apoyamos- gritaba tea al ver a su amigo en serios problemas

\- tranquilos, pondré al dragón negro de ojos rojos en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, acabo mi turno

-dragón de cinco cabezas ataca- pero yami/yugi se estaba riendo

-yo quería que asieras eso es porque activaste mi carta de las espadas mágicas- y así se activó encerrando a la bestia

\- no importa pondré a los guerreros fantasmas en modo de defensa-

-yo creo que sí, pondré a renacer al monstruo trayendo a mi maga oscura de regreso y una carta boca abajo-

-y traeré a quimera, termino mi turno-

-y con este turno las espadas se van, pero pondré al cañón fusilado-

-mi dragón ataca a sus monstruos-

-alto mi carta es activada, la fuerza del espejo revotando a ti y destruyendo a todos tus monstruos en el juego – sus amigos estaban que gritaban de la emoción por su recuperación en el campo dejando a sakura con un total de 1000 puntos

\- no cantes victoria, sacrificare a una de mis cartas al azar y sacare a la momia egipcia falsa, su función es que se puede multiplicar pero si fallas él te atacara- yami/yugi saco una carta donde a su maga oscura la metió a una caja

-muy bien momia egipcia falsa ataca que está en la izquierda el segundo- y nada así que la momia egipcia falsa destruyo pero el daño que le haga se le restara puntos de vida dejándola con 400

-es la jugada final adelante maga oscura- las espadas atravesaron a la maga oscura pero cuando salió ella ya no las tenía sino su momia egipcia falsa y dejando a sakura en 0 puntos de vida dando por terminada la jugada, ambos se reunieron estrechando sus manos como buenos competidores

-jugaste excelente, hace mucho que alguien no me hacía sudar- ya era yugi

-tu igual-

-oye tú, la de cabello rosa- sakura volteo

\- soy devlin y este es kaiba, queremos saber quién te enseño a jugar-

-en síntesis nadie de hecho este es mi primer duelo- y todos cayeron estilo anime

-bueno si no tienes nada que hacer más tal vez podamos salir en una cita- sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero solo tea se dio cuenta que yugi apretó los puños

\- devlin porque no mejor salimos todos- le decía yugi, tratando de que ella no se quede sola con él, mientras tea en su pensamiento deducía por qué yugi se comportaba así

-(pero a menos que sea yami el que trata de ir tras saku, claro eso debe ser, yami esta celoso pero si esta celoso es porque le importa saku como su amiga a menos que la quiera más que amiga)-

Caminaba para retirarse pero sakura lo detuvo con una mano

-espera no te vallas, todos podemos llevarnos bien, no tienes que sacar el orgullo a relucir- le pedía sakura

-no, yo no estoy con ustedes y tampoco es por orgullo-

-o acaso es miedo que crees que la amistad te hace débil, pues te equivocas eso te hace más fuerte porque tienes algo porque pelear-

-vamos ricachón- le gritaba Joey corriendo

-vamos- sakura extendió su mano y kaiba tenía dudas de tomarla pero vio los ojos jades de sakura y eso le dio más confianza así que la tomo volteando su rostro sonrojado por lo suave que esa su mano, pero eso no duro mucho ya que llego yugi separando las manos y jalando a sakura tomándola de su mano dejando con una incógnita a kaiba pero a la misma vez enojado por la acción de yugi.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos fueron al centro comercial a comer, las pláticas eran triviales, las risas no dejaban de sonar por todo el lugar, mientras esto pasaba Yugi y Kaiba veían reír a la peli rosa que para ellos era como estar en el paraíso.

Y cada que podían estaban mas cerca de ella, aunque claro nadie se daba cuenta de esto excepto Tea que desde un inicio ella ya sabia que por el gesto que asían ambos chicos estaban interesados en ella.

-y luego Tristan quedo embarrado de chocolate-

-pero fue menos asqueroso cuando tu eruptaste frente a una chica- todos se reían de Joey

-oye Sakura, tu debes de tener a todos los chicos bajo tus pies por lo hermosa que eres, no dudo que muchos quisieran proponerte citas o ¿me equivoco?- le decía Devlin con una pose de galán

-eh pues si, pero siempre los rechazo, ya que mi meta es ser la mejor duelista de todos los tiempos- respondía con una radiante sonrisa

-y al paso que va me queda claro que podrá lograrlo, y otra cosa tu cabello ¿es natural?- la animaba Tea

-claro, yo se que es raro, y al principio no me gustaba pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí a dorar mi color de cabello-

-no me creo que nunca hayas tenido un duelo, si trataste de esa manera a Yugi, mas bien tienes muchos ases bajo la manga- la miraba Kaiba como si quisiera atravesar su alma

-pues como te había mencionado ese era mi primer duelo, solo sentí lo que debía hacer, solo escuche lo que proclamaban mis cartas y ellas me guiaron hasta ese punto-

-Saku me alegra que yo haya sido tu primer duelo, también me emocione tanto como tu- le sonreía Yugi.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron así y era raro para todos (excepto Sakura) que Yugi y Kaiba no pelearan a cada rato y estuvieran en armonía o tal vez se lo debían a Saku ya que ella irradiaba una paz infinita, llegada la noche decidieron que ya era hora de parar tanta diversión eh irse a descansar ya que mañana daría comienzo el torneo de ciudad batallas y cada uno de los amigos se fue asía su casa y solo quedaran Yugi, Kaiba y Sakura, que se ofrecieron a llevar a esta ultima a su morada.

-gracias por todo chicos me la pase increíble-

-de nada Sakura para eso estamos los amigos, que descanse, mañana será un día pesado en ciudad batallas y debes prepararte-

-si- Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa pero antes de entrar les dio un beso en la mejilla a Yugi y luego a Kaiba, por lo cual ambos se pusieron rojos, aunque Kaiba lo disimulo más su sonrojo, cuando Sakura se metió a su casa y cerro la puerta, Yugi y Kaiba no hablaban y todo se debía al pequeño eh inocente beso que les dieron.

Caminaran unas cuantas cuadras juntos hasta que Yugi se despidió- bueno que descanses Kaiba-

-ni lo sueñes-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-no te hagas, se muy bien las miradas que le dedicabas a Sakura y te lo advierto ella me pertenecerá a mi-

-ella no es un objeto Kaiba, pero estate seguro que ella estará conmigo-

-pues eso lo veremos, pero te aseguro que no soy un rival fácil de vencer-

-eso ya me lo haz demostrado- y cada quien se fue a su casa, y aunque Yugi dijo que Saku lo escogería a el, Yugi lo decía mas por Yami ya que pudo sentir como el corazón de Ymi, latia como si se le fuera a salir, cada que miraba a Saku o cuando ella le hablaba o le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

Sabia que Yami tampoco se iba a dejar vencer tan rápido, y aria lo que fuera para que Sakura le diera su corazón ya que parece que el si le ofreció el suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

No tengo idea de cómo se juega así que voy hacer lo más interesante que pueda

La mañana había llegado y con ella el comienzo de un nuevo día en el cual iniciaba el mejor torneo de ciudad batallas daba inicio, las televisoras se habían reunido para grabar cada uno de los combates, cientos de duelistas habían llegado de todas partes para combatir y ejecutar sus mejores duelos y probar sus mejores cartas.

El bullicio se oía por todas partes ya que había amigos pero también rivales, en el cielo un globo aerostático con una pantalla enfrente y grandes bocinas, en la pantalla estaba nada más y nada menos que Seto kaiba.

-bienvenidos a ciudad batallas, a cada duelista se le otorgó un nuevo disco de duelo además de un brazalete, con una estrella dorada, para llegar a la final tendrán que reunir seis estrellas doradas y seis cartas localizadoras, que gane el mejor para convertirse en el rey de los juegos-

Pirotecnia estallando en el cielo dando inicio a los duelos.

Todos se dispersaron y las batallas dieron inicio, en la plaza central estaba Yugi/Yami con Tea, Tristán y Joey, estaban platicando de quien podría ser su primer duelo, o más bien Joey presumía de sus preciosas estrategias para ganar, hasta que a menos de un metro vieron una cabellera de color rosa llegar hasta ellos.

-hola chicos, que alegría verlos aquí-

-Sakura, que genial que estés aquí, espero que tengas en mente llagar a las finales- le decía Joey acercándose a ella, pero no pudo ni tocarla ya que Yugi/Yami lo empujaron y ellos fueron los que tomaron su mano.

-por supuesto, te esperare en el podio de los finalistas- cada uno se fue por ahí, pero Sakura se quedó estática, no sabe porque pero cuando Yugi/Yami la toco una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, no sabe porque pero sintió una extraña conexión como si lo conociera de toda la vida, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otra desechando la idea y se perdió por ahí.

El globo aéreo en su gran pantalla tenía los nombres de los duelistas que ya habían perdido su estrella y la carta localizadora, por lo cual ya está fuera del juego, los demás seguían compitiendo con astucia, para logra esos tan adorados puestos.

Sakura iba caminando por unas calles desiertas, lo cual se le hizo muy raro, pero siguió caminando, hasta que más al frente tres chicos salieron mucho más altos que ella, se estaban riendo, volteo su cabeza y atrás de ella otros tres chicos asían burla.

-pero mira el pequeño ratón que tenemos aquí-

-¿a quién le llaman el ratón?-

-a ti, pequeña y hermosa niña, pero mira-viendo el disco- es una duelista-

-y tiene tres estrellas-

-hay que iniciar una pelea de duelo-

-chicos según las reglas, eso es ilegal-

-¿quién dice?-

-yo- de las sombras salió un chico

-kaiba, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-tu disco de duelo tiene un localizador- cuatro de los tipos que estaban hay salieron corriendo, asustados, solo dos se quedaran y eran los que estaban dispuestos a derrotar a la chica y al gran Kaiba organizador del torneo.

-que les parece un duelo de parejas, además de una apuesta, si nosotros ganamos nos dan sus estrellas, cartas localizadoras además que tu mi querida peli rosa tendrás que tener una cita conmigo-

-, que asco-

-temes perder-

-, no, me parece perfecto, pero si nosotros ganamos, tu tendrás que salir desnudo a la calle y correr como un desquiciado- contesto ella

-perfecto-

\- no te equivoque Sakura, no porque me importe tu seguridad quiere decir que me uniré a ti-

-vamos Kaiba solo será como un juego de niños, además yo sé que tú quieres- mirando directamente a los ojos de Kaiba y tocando su mejilla con la llema de los dedos, haciendo que tomara un leve color rojo

\- está bien tú, ganas-

\- perfecto así que es HORA DEL DUELO-

Cada duelista empezó con 4000 puntos ya que aunque eran pareja de duelo, los puntos eran individuales.

-ok empiezo yo coloco a mi revival Jam en modo de ataque y coloco dos cartas boca abajo, adelante caballeros no sean tímidos-

-ok preciosa, coloco a curibo en modo de ataque, destruye a su revival Jam- el tipo estaba sonriendo pero no se esperó que el monstro de la peli rosa volviera al campo de batalla sin afectar sus puntos de vida

-esa es la habilidad de revival Jam, el volverá al campo de batalla cuantas veces sea destruido-

-yo colocare a phantom, en modo de defensa, además un escudo utópico que le da 500 puntos de ataque por cada mostros que este en el campo y aquí hay dos así que su fuerza aumenta 1000 puntos más, destruye a su curibo- causando un daño de 3889 puntos de vida restantes- y esto es solo el inicio-

El otro tipo tampoco se quedó atrás-yo convocare al campo a tramposo ataca a su phantom-

-alto hay te dije que aumenta 500 puntos más así que mi phantom sigue siendo más poderoso que tu- deteniendo el golpe del otro

-tranquila preciosa, traeré a cementerio de mametus, además de que una carta boca abajo-

-revival Jam, destruye su mametus-

-as activada mi carta de trampa control mental, me permite controlar a tu revival Jam, eso te deja sin protección, dando directo a tus puntos de vida- 3888- jajaja y tú que presumías tanto-

\- yo que tú no cantaba victoria, coloco a mi gran aliado a mi dragón blanco oji azul- un majestoso y poderoso dragón emergió de las profundidades

-solo colocare al gran escudo garnat-

-vamos preciosas, que tantos trucos tienes bajo la manga-

-no tienes idea, como kaiba está jugando con un dragón yo también y escojo a dragón de cuerno blanco un modo de ataque con 2200 puntos –

-estas perdida mi cielo, convocó al caballero rey, al caballero reina y al caballero jacks para traer al campo a júpiter, la más grande carta creada y es más poderosa que los tres dioses egipcios juntos, dime Sakura que vas hacer-

…..esta historia continuara


	5. Chapter 5

-además de júpiter, pondré dos cartas boca abajo, es su turno-

-destruye a su dragón de cuerno blanco- creando una gran explosión restándole una gran cantidad de puntos de vida 2777, Sakura sabía que sino maniobraba sus cartas bien perdería y Kaiba tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que sentía impotencia- espero que estés preparada para nuestra cita-

-no lo creo-

Mientras esto sucedía el disco de duelo de Yugi Moto había desaparecido del sistema (por culpa de Arkana) a lo cual Mokuba junto con sus amigos decidieron buscarlo por cada calle, callejón o lo que se le parezca.

En el duelo que sostenían Sakura y Kaiba con los otros dos tipos, la cosa se ponía cada vez más peor.

-recuerdas que puse dos cartas boca abajo, es hora de revelar una y es las espadas de luz reveladora, por lo cual tu mostro aunque sea más poderosos que los tres dioses egipcios, no podrá atacar durante tres turnos, además pongo en el campo a convoca graneo-

-además que convoco por fusión a mi dragón ultime blanco oji azul-

-DESTRUYAN SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA-gritaban al mismo tiempo Sakura y kaiba ya que aprovechaban que júpiter no podría defenderse, aunque no lo destruyeran podrían atacar directamente, haciendo que llegaran a 2945, no era mucho pero podría valer el sacrificio

-no importa, nada de lo que intentes podrá hacer que ganes, esta pérdida eso tienes que aceptarlo- paso la lengua por sus labios- ya me imagino tú con una falda corta y diciendo mi nombre en un gemido-

-no voy a permitir que le pongas un solo dedo en sima- Kaiba ya estaba desesperado por los comentarios de ese tipo, no permitiría que nadie se le acercara

-tranquilo, la que debe de estar preocupada es ella, tu quedas de lado, tal vez pusieron a júpiter en innovamiento pero eso se acabara en unos turnos más-

-quieres concentrarte en el duelo-

-tranquilo compañero ganaremos, solo quiero disfrutar mi premio-

-primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver- saltaba al asecho Kiba

-tranquilo, primero jugare con esta carta, phantom dragon, después pondré esta carta boca abajo-

-no creo que sea muy buena ya que mi júpiter por fin esta libre, ataca sus puntos de vida de ambos-

-alto hay, activaste mi carta de reflejo del espejo, regresa tu ataque, además no es todo ya que, como tiene algunos defectos de los tres dioses egipcios, su ataque será igual, no espera es mucho más poderosos, ya que se activa instantáneamente mi carta de arma de fusión incrementando los puntos de ataque y de defensa de mi monstruo y no solo eso también equipa la carta de mi compañero asiendo que tu júpiter se valla al olvido-

-no eso no puede ser, júpiter no puede ser vencido y mucho menos por una mujer y tu idiota porque te quedas parado- solo termino de decir esto y su compañero salió corriendo, huyendo del duelo que se estaba realizando

-parece que te dejo solo-

\- No, traigo al campo a la guillotina mágica, eso ara que tu monstruo sea partido en dos junto con tus puntos de vida, preciosa aún tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, eh porque te estar riendo-

-porque este duelo ya termino, concluyendo con nuestra victoria, ya que por tu cata mágica se activa la mía que es monstruo renacido, esta carta me da el poder de elegir una carta tuya que haya sido enviada al cementerio y traerla asía mi maso y escojo a júpiter- de un tornado apareció- destruye sus puntos de vida- y de una gran bola de energía combinada con fuego dejo en ceros al tipo que los había retado

-no esto es imposible, no puede estar sucediendo-

-eso te pasa por presumido- le quitaron las estrellas y la carta localizadora, además que el tipo lanzo su carta de júpiter asía Sakura para luego salir corriendo como un cobarde.

-bueno ganamos-

-si- Sakura salto emocionada colgándose del cuello de Kaiba, él podía oler su perfume a cerezo- y todo es gracias a ti, por apoyarme, gracias- dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla él se fue un poco sonrojado, mientras que Sakura se sintió extraña, como cuando Yugi la toco pero con menos densidad y pasión, pensó que por el calor de las batallas se estaba volviendo loca así que dejando esto siguió con su camino.


End file.
